Rise of Black Spider
by devineggins4
Summary: Peter is dead and Ava is broken.
1. Death In The Family

They were on a mission. One simple objective. Stop Wu The Wicked Wizard.

They didn't expect this to happen. One moment he's fine and the next moment he's gone.

They were caught off guard. Now they are wallowing in pain , greif , sorrow and guilt.

They all felt guilty for what happened to him.

He was dead.

Who died?

Their leader -Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man.

Wu is also full of regret...he had no intention of killing Peter or anyone at all.

[FLASHBACK] "Parker c'mon." yelled Nova

"Go without me!There's someone trapped!" he yelled back as he lifted a giant piece of wood off of a civilian

"C'mon the bomb's about to go off! Fury said we had to leave the village before it went off or we'll die!Hurry!"

"Alright!Luke catch the villager I'm on my way just gotta get the crystal." said Peter as he ran off to grab the crystal lying on the ground. They had to bring that crystal to Fury.

"Just leave it!" shouted Ava

"No! Just go!I'll find a safe way out of here and regroup with you guys around the other side of the mountain! Go! Now!"

"Bu-"

"Don't argue with me!Leave now!"

They flew away in their ship. Peter tried to escape the village before the bomb blew but.

BOOM! Was all that could be heard within a 50-mile radius. The team escaped all except for one.

They knew he didn't make it. He tried to rum from an explosion expanding 50 miles.

He was fast but not that fast.

They created a statue for him in the middle of the park.

There was a funeral service for him held by everyone in the city.

The next week at school. Everyone was sad. They lost a hero that they looked up to and respected. They didn't even know that he was really Peter Parker.

MJ nudged Ava "Where's Peter?"

Ava felt sad and she also fetl that MJ should know the truth"Peter couldn't come because Peter...well he was Spider-Man."

MJ "Now is not the time for jokes."

She saw the deep sadness in here eyes and instantly knew that she was serious.

"Oh my God. He's actually dead!"

After school, Ava, MJ , Sam , Danny , Luke , Harry ,and Flash went to the park to visit his grave.

"Wow. I feel horrible. I bullied him until his dying day and never once apologized. I'm sorry Peter." Flash spoke up and was the only one to speak.


	2. Cornered

Two years later

The Young Avengers are all 18 and starting college...all except for Peter.

Ava hasn't moved on. Anyone who asks her out is instntly shot down.

Sam decided to honor Peter by learning science to acheive Peter's science dream and to have it happen through him.

Danny stayed calm through it all. WELL THROUGH MOST OF IT. hE WENT CRAZY ON J. Jonah Jameson and Flash. In his anger he put Jameson and Flash in comas.

New heroes arised. And new villians.

Just last week a new criminal was caught on tape. He left behind a calling card with the words "Black Spider".

He broke into a jewelery store and stole all of the diamonds and pearls.

Ava had confronted him.

He had black hair, a black leather jacket loaded with hidden guns,weapons, and knives.

He also had black pants with a knife and a pistol strapped to each leg.

He came prepared.

He also wore a black small eyemask.(imagine Jason todd except wearing a black jacket.)

His voice sounded like Peter's except a bit deeper.

This guy could fight better than Danny. His memory helped him to pick up much faster.

Trained in Tai bo,Tai kwon do, Ninjitsu, Karate,Mixed Martial Arts and everything else Danny trained in plus more all in two years.

He took down the whole team.

He had special bullets that could pierce Luke's skin.

He took down Danny like he was a toddler.

He shot Sam in the leg.

Ava. HE JUST RAN AWAY FROM HER NOT HARMING HER AT ALL.

He reminded her of him.

He even had web shooters.

That really pissed off Ava.

Ava would try her best to take him down.

But straight failures.

Until now.

They got him their school. He was sneaking around the girls' dorm.

"Bring it on perv!"


	3. LEADER!

They transported him to the helicarrier to be interrogated.

"Why did you rob those stores?" asked Fury

"Why didn't you?"

"Fury is really mad right now."

"I'm not.I'm actually confused. Why would he let us take him in so easily?"

"It could be a trap."

"Doubt it."

"I'd love to stay and chat, Fury, but I got more places to rob." He took off one of his gloves and-

RECGONIZED SPIDER-MAN SM1

PETER!?

"How did he do that?!"

"How do you think I did it Luke?"

"No way!"

PETER!

"You're alive!And you're evil!?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Wu."

He brought me back.

Took him a week after my death to revive me.

After the revival he changed my hair, voice, and additude.

I feel like a monster.

But I'm not.

I am doing this to be rich.

I trained in every form of fighting in the past two years.

I'm a killing machine. And I want to rejoin the team."

WHAT?!

"That's right. I want to rejoin. Now who's the leader?"

"Me." Ava raised her hand.

"Not anymore you're not."

"Yes she is. You are going to prison for the next five to ten years." said Fury

"You know I'll escape. There's no use in doing it."

" If I can defeat all of you, I get to stay."

10 MINUTES LATER Peter stood unharmed and triumphant

"It's decided and you have a problem, I don't give a crap."

A NEW HERO

A NEW LEADER

A NEW THREAT TO US ALL.

BLACK SPIDER , BITCHES!


	4. The New Avengers

TWO WEEKS LATER

They all seemed to get along like the old days.

There would be occassions where someone would piss him off, but he calmed down.

He now had a motto:M.E.D.I.T.A.T.E.

M: Mind

E: Enjoy

D:Determinate

I:Identify

T:Train

A:Apprehend

T:Tainted

E:Evil

He didn't know what it truly meant but he said it.

He was the best of them all.

But he lacked in sword fighting and he knew someone who could help.

He only knew all the forms of hand to hand combat.

He trained with Wolverine to learn more about sword fighting.

Why Wolverine?

Logan once told Peter that he trained in Japan with some of the best swordsmen.

"Stay focused,kid. Don't be blinded by you do, you leave yourself open to any attack."

(NOW)

Black Spider kept that in his mind. He went on a mission with Wolverine to transport Norman Osborn to the Raft.

Big trouble.

They were attacked by a bunch of his followers.

One had a special gun that blasted off Logan's face.

It was a horrible sight.

His face was melting off he smushed it back into place.

They were lucky they had back up.

Luke, Ms. Marvel, Danny, and The Thing were at their side.

It tooke Logan a few minutes to heal his face.

The battle raged on.

Peter shot most of the gaurds.

Ms. Marvel blasted up a giant robot , Luke, Danny, and The Thing demolished another robot and Wolverine tore apart a giant Green Goblin robot.

When this happened Fury created The New Avengers and he later invited Sam and Ava to join.

They are all card carrying Avengers, Baby!

They were living the good life, except for one thing.

Aunt May.

No one told her.

They all told about Peter's death, but not his ressurection.

"Aunt May. It's me. I'm alive."

"Peter?"

"Yes, Aunt May. I'm here. I'm not a vision or hallucination I'm alive and well.I changed my hair a bit though, but it's still me."


	5. Date

"Guys we have asimple mission. Keep Beetle away from Peter and Ava while they're on their date." Sam said to Luke and Danny

"No problem. We just got to make sure he doesn't interrupt anyone."

earlier

"Man you never had a chance. Nice work you did. You're gonna go far." said Peter to Sam

"Just remember if you can't get what you want well it's all because of me."

"Okay." Sam replied in an unusally happy voice

LATER

"Hey Pete what's that?" Sam asked

"Nothing"

"Really cuz it looks like a fortune teller game for kids."

"Yeah well it's not."

"Dude we can see it." said Luke as he stole the fortune teller

"Give it back!"

"Not until we learn our fortunes. Sam what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Y-E-L-L-O-W. What the? You will marry Ava?"

"WHAT?!"

"Okay my turn. B-L-A-C-K. You will have three kids with Ava?!These are awfully Ava related fortunes."

"That's because they're for me!" He said in anger and despair

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh." They both said together

"She actually kind of like you too dude. She tolld us not to tell you , but I felt you should know."

"Okay. Now I just need help aking her out."

"We have asked girls out all the time."

"And they said yes?"

"No, but we asked here's how you do it." Said Sam who began to practice on a broom

" Please please please don't say no!Go out with me! Please!"

Danny was standing there the whole time

"Just be yourself" Said Danny

"Be myself. Be myself. Thank you for telling me to be myself."

"Don't sing that song!"

"I WANNA THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MYSELF, AGAIN! I GOT THIS! I CAN DO THIS!I WILL DO THIS!YEAH!"

"GO!"

"AVA! YOU-ME-TONIGHT-NEW YORK BISTRO-8:00"

"Okay." ._. {That was weird of him} thought Ava

Now

"Time to kill those workers in the bistro. I don't know what Kingpin has against them but his money's green so-

He was cut short when a special device Peter set up shot through his skull and killed him

"Whoah!Pete already got him."

"Now where were we?"Peter asked Ava

"Something about your apartment." Ava replied


	6. Vacation all I ever wanted

1 WEEK LATER

**Peter**:Dude yes we did it after the date okay!

**Sam**:I knew it! I just frickin knew it

_They asked Peter about his date, his new job, and his cool mansion of a house._

**Luke:** So how did you get a job as a top scientist?

**Peter:**Simple so I head down to the Rinzen science lab to demonstrate my scientific skills and the next thing I know I'm on a yacht eating shrimp and agreeing to signing a contract that states I'll work there 3 days a week for 5 hours and get payed $5'000 a hour at the end of each month and I got my first month's pay before I started working. Here in this envelope is what's left of $100,000 after paying Nick Fury $8,000 to make my dream house and $3,000 on my game room and tv room. Now what can we do with 89,000 on a Friday night?!

**Luke: **We can take a plane to Vegas! Wait! we're 18!

**Danny: **We can think of somewhere to go!

**Peter:**Gentlemen I have in my hands a list the top 10 places to go on vacation.

, Spain

,England

,France

,Illinois

Vegas,Nevada

York ,New York not much of a vacation so thats out

,Canada

San Juan, Puerto Rico

_All right readers at home which of these ten places will they have an adventure?! You decide vote by the end of next Sunday 6/9/13 by 12:00 midnight!_


	7. The Cat and The Spider

**I know I haven't updated like I said I would but, things came up and I lost ideas so instead of vacation, I'll be doing flashbacks of Gwen Stacy, Uncle Ben, and Peters here is the next chapter of Rise Of Black Spider.**

"Guys instead of vacation, let's just buy whatever we want."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Why not?"

"Sure."

They walked out the door,got into Peter's car, and drove away.

"Alright first up the flower shop."

"You have almost $10,000 and you're buying Ava flowers?"

"They're not for Ava, Buckethead."

"Then who are they for?"

"My ex girlfriend."

"WHAT?!SO THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!YOU START MAKING REAL MONEY AND YOU LEAVE AVA FOR YOUR EX?!"

"I'm not leaving Ava. You see my ex girlfriend is Gwen Stacy."

"I heard about her on the news about a month before you died."

"Yeah me too. They said The Goblin threw her off the George Washington Bridge."

"I know. I was there. I tried to save her."

_FLASHBACK_

_1 MONTH BEFORE PETER'S DEATH._

_Peter and Gwen were walking on the side of the George Washington Bridge._

_"So hows this for a fifth date?"_

_"It's great. The best fifth date I've ever had."_

_"And it's going to be-"_

_"YOUR LAST!"_

_They turned around to see that they were interrupted by The Goblin on his glider._

_"Hello Peter.I found a match for your and Spider-Man's blood."_

_"Crap. Don't worry Gwen I'll handle him."_

_"Be careful."_

_"I'll be fine."_

_Peter pulled his mask from his pocket and put it on._

_He lunged towards The Goblin but missed as he flew out of the way._

_The Goblin cackled crazily and launched 50 miniature missles at Spider-Man._

_Spider-Man dodged most of them and 2 flew towards Gwen._

* * *

_N__ow that it's over I just want to hold her.I'd give up all in the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me._

* * *

_Spider-Man jumped towards her to block but the missles exploded before hitting her._

_She was sent flying over the railing and into the water._

* * *

_I know i'd do it all different if I had the chance. But all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make ammends._

* * *

_Spider-Man jumped over the railing after her._

_He grabbed Gwen and checked her pulse._

* * *

_Here we are now you're in my arms. I've never wanted anything so bad._

* * *

_She didn't have a pulse_

_Gwen was dead in his arms._

_He cried slowly while holding her._

_She was gone._

_His girlfriend was dead in his arms._

* * *

_Just another moment in your eyes I'll see you in another life in heaven where we never say goodbye._

* * *

_Her grave read._

_**Gwen Stacy **_

_**Loving Daughter, Sister, And Friend.**_

_At her funeral Peter spoke._

_"I've known Gwen since kindergarten she was a great friend we started dating a month ago. I was in love with her. I think that I can honestly say she was the best thing in my was there for me at all times. When my uncle was killed she was there to comfort me and my aunt. When I was attacked by Venom while walking, she spent every day and night at the hospital with me while I was healing. If I could say one last thing to her I would tell her I love in peace, Gwen."_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Dude I'm so sorry."

"It's cool."

He tried to hold back his tears but failed.

_THE NEXT DAY (Rooftop of bank)_

_"W_ell well if it isn't Black Spider."

Black Spider turned around to see Black Cat.

"Cat. Long time no see."

"I'm sorry did I rob you or something."

"Don'tcha recognize me?Maybe this will jog your memory."

He shot a web at her and she dodged it.

"No way. Peter? Is it really you?"

"In the ressurected flesh."

"Ressurected. That explains you being alive."

"Yep."

His watch beeped and Fury's face appeared.

"Wassup Fury?"

"Go to doctor Conners' lab. He's in trouble. He said he specifically needed you."

"No problem."

He turned to Black Cat.

"Care to join me?"

"Sure."

They took off jumping from rooftop to rooftop and swinging around until reaching his lab.

"Doc?Doc? Are you a Lizard again?"

"No Peter but...I just need your help."

He was crouched in a corner crying.

"Doc whats wrong?"

"The lizard. The Lizard serum it's killing me. It was poisonous."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't have much time and my body has been malfunctioning so I can't make a cure."

"'I'll do it."

"Everything and I do mean everything you need is over there."

Peter and Felicia both worked on the formula together and Dr. Connors was cured in no time.

"Thank you Peter."

Black Cat and Black Spider left the building and were on the rooftop.

"So why'd you help that scientist? I know it's your job to save people but you were quicker than you usually are to do it."

"I had to. Dr. Conners was my fathers' best friend. When my parents died, he would come to my aunt and uncles' house to comfort us everyday. He taught me everything I know about science. He's like a father to me. And seeing him like that and hearing him tell me that he was dying, it hurt. It felt like a hole was drilled into my stomach and I felt horrible. I had to save my mentor."

Black Spider began to cry without realizing it.

Black Cat grabbed him and hugged him closer to her.

Deep deep down inside, she still loved him after two years apart she still did.

Too bad he was taken.

They both swung back to Peter's house.

"Thanks Cat. For everything."

"No problem but, I feel like I should tell you this. Even though you're taken by another woman I just want you to know that I love you and I wish you both the best in life."

"Cat. I honestly feel the same way."

He hugged her and she left.

_**I'm starting to question whether or not this is a Peter/Ava story so If you want Peter/Felicia or Peter/Ava vote now on my account page. And someone tell me how to start a poll on my account if you can.**_


	8. First Day Of Training

"So Pete. What was your training like?"

Danny asked Peter that question after about twenty minutes of silence after Peter told the Gwen story.

"Grueling. My masters told me if I wanted to learn every form of fighting I couldn't sleep for a second."

"So you went two whole years without sleep?"

"Yep. It was horrible you can't imagine the wear and tear on my body."

"Dude how is that physically possible?"

"I don't know. Really I should be at home sleeping right now. It's bad for your health."

"Dude that's amazing."

"Yes it is. But drinking about 20 energy drinks and ten cups of coffee a day helps alot. That's how I've made up for everything with my training."

The ride was silent until Peter started singing.

"What I got to do to get you into my life? I can be your bad boy or baby I can be nice.

I'll give you all the stars if you give me the night." **(Song for you by Big Time Rush)**

"So Pete got any stories about your training?"

"Tons. Like my first day of training. They told me that spies use all the fighting styles so they started me off as a spy."

_Flashback_

_Peter climbed all the way to the top of a mountain in Antarctica._

_He came to a huge door and a gate stretching atleast 1,000 feet._

_He knocked on the door as hard as he could which caused the door to come unhinged and get knocked back a few yards._

_"OOPS! I ACCIDENTALLY KNOCKED DOWN YOUR STINKIN' DOOR!"_

_"Yes you knocked it down. But not on accident."_

_A hooded figure appeared from the shadows_

_"Thank you captain obvious."_

_"That's father to you."_

_He removed his hood and showed that he was Richard Parker._

_"Dad? You're dead! How are you here?"_

_"I survived the plane crash and traveled here to study there many ways of healing and after healing my wounds from the crash I decided to stay and live here."_

_"I can't believe this! Where's mom did she make it?"_

_"No she died in the crash son. I'm sorry."_

_"Oh well atleast I can see you."_

_"Indeed so what are you here for?"_

_"Training. I wan't to learn every form of fighting and to challenge myself I want to do it in two years time."_

_"Yes! That is proof you are a true Parker challenging yourself and going past your physical limits!Come! Follow me!"_

_They walked for twenty minutes up a long flight of stairs and into a temple._

_"Master Chun Shin, this is the son I told you about. Peter. He wants to learn every form of fighting in two years."_

_Chun Shin began laughing._

_"It is impossible!You would have to stay awake the whole time without a second of sleep."_

_"Then I'll do it!I'm a Parker. I can definately do this."_

_"It's your funeral. First part of training. Infiltrate the site a few miles over where people are working on melting the ice caps and stop them."_

_"No problem."_

_"And also."_

_Peter was sent flying out of the temple and fell down the long path of stairs._

_"You dirty mother-"_

_Chun Shin threw a rock at him._

_"Go before I change mind!"_

_"Ouch."_

_"He probably won't last will he Chun?"_

_"Have faith in your son Richard."_

_Peter began walking and arrived at the HYDRA Base in an hour._

_He had one weapon the rock that Chun Shin threw at him._

_He knew deep down Chun threw it at him to use as a weapon on this mission._

_He looked around the HYDRA base trying to find a secret entrance._

_He saw an air vent and ripped it off the wall._

_He crawled through the vent and found a room._

_The room was full of HYDRA gaurds. He quickly knocked them all out and proceeded on._

_He found a door labeled control room._

_He entered the control room and shut down everything in the HYDRA base.. _

_Afterwards he ran out of the room and was stopped by HYDRA guards._

_The gaurds had bombs strapped to their sides._

_He wasted no time with these idiots._

_He knocked them all out, stole their bombs, and looked for the engine room._

_He set up bombs around the engine and ran out of the HYDRA base just in time for it to blow into peices._

_He was finished with the beginning of his training._

_He ran back to the temple full speed and arrived in an hour._

_He ran up the stairs and through the temple doors._

_"I've completed that mission. Now when do we start training?"_

_"We start in ten minutes. Put on this uniform."_

_"No problem. And thank you. That rock was a really good weapon."_

_"I just threw the rock at you so you would leave. You using it as a weapon and winning was just dumb luck."_

_"What! The! Hell!"_


End file.
